familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
J. Quinn C. Bradlee (1982-)
|short_name = Cavaleiro Josiah Quinn Crowninshuield Bradlee, GORC, CCR, MStJ, FSA Scot, FRSA |notes = Connected families |image = 10352977 10152508127192689 7872524143134678038 n.jpg |birth_year = 1982 |birth_month = 4 |birth_address = George Washington Hospital |birth_county = Washington |birth_nation-subdiv1 = District of Columbia |birth_nation = United States |baptism_nation-subdiv1 = Washington, DC |baptism_nation = United States |father = Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921) |mother = Sally Sterling Quinn (1941) |skills = Founder of FriendsOfQuinn.com, Film Maker, Author |sex = M |ifmarried-g1 = true |wedding1_locality = Washington |wedding1_nation-subdiv1 = District of Columbia |wedding1_nation = United States |wedding1_year = 2010 |wedding1_month = October |wedding1_day = 10 |wedding1_notes = Married at the National Cathedrial of Washington, DC. They divorced in 2014. |surname = Bradlee |middle_name = Quinn Crowninshield |contributors = Qbradlee82+68.55.207.165+Afil+70.192.195.41+Qbradlee30+Robin Patterson |given_name = Josiah |birth_day = 29 }} Biography Bradlee was born with a hole in his heart and had heart surgery at just three months old; and was then diagnosed with a syndrome called Veo Cardio Facial Syndrome also known as VCFS, when he was fourteen years old. His syndrome VCFS is responsible for his learning disabilities, which include dyslexia and ADD, attention deficite disorder; however he is also the Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn. Bradlee has been on the View with Barbara Walters and many other notable TV shows. Ethnicity His ancestors are are from America, England, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Poland, Scotland and Spain. FriendsOfQuinn FriendsOfQuinn is a social networking where young adults with learing disabilities can meet other like themselves and feel wanted and safe. It is also a place of where parents and friends of somebody with learning disabilities can go and meet. Memberships American Hereditary Societies *1643 - Ancient and Chivalric Order of Albion *1783 - Society of the Cincinnati *1826 - Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States *1881 - Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War *1894 - Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States *1894 - Military Order of Foreign Wars *1903 - Order of Americans of Armorial Ancestry *1908 - National Society Americans of Royal Descent *1911 - Order of Colonial Lords of Manors in America *1939 - Order of the Crown of Charlemagne in the United States *1958 - Order of Lafayette *1995 - Order of the Second World War *1996 - Noble Society of Celts *2007 - Bloodlines of Salem *2010 - Descendants of Sheriffs & Constables of Colonial & Antebellum America Chivalric Orders *The Most Venerable Order of the Hospital of Saint John of Jerusalem (Order of St. John) Royal House of Braganza Bradlee was knighted by Dom Duarte Pio, Duke of the House of Braganza, the senior royal house to the throne of Portugal as a Knight Officer of his personal order, the Royal House of Braganza, the second highest rank in the order in 2016. Portuguese knights are styled Cavaleiro; Bradlee's style is now Cavaleiro (Cav.) before his name and Casa Real (CCR) for post nominals. Case Real means "of the Royal House." Bradlee was knighted for philanthropy. Other Memberships *Knightly Order of St. Edward the Confessor *Royal Society of St. George *Fellowship of the Whiteshield Fellowships *Fellow of the Antiquarian Society of Scotland - Post nominals are FSA Scot *Fellow of the Royal Society of Arts - Post nominals are FRSA Knighthoods * Grand Cross of the Royal Order of the Crown of Hawaii * Knight Commander of the Royal House of Braganza * Member of the Most Venerable Order of Saint John of Jerusalem Notable American Ancestors Bradlee is a desscendant on his father's side, of the Boston Brahmin Putnam, Crowninshield, and Choate families, which were some of the first families of Massachusetss and Boston. His notable American ancestors are mostly frome Massachusetts, but they are also from Connecticut, Rhode Island, and New York. Connecticut Direct Descent *Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) *Gov. John Haynes (1594-c1634), 1st governor of the Colony of Connecticut, 5th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Gov. George Wyllys 1590-1645), 4th governor of the Colony of Connecticut New Hampshire Direct Ancestors * Elder William Wentworth (1616-1697) *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730) Collateral Descent *Gov. Benning Wentworth (1696-1770) Rhode Island Direct Ancestors *John Greene (c1594-1658), colonist, seurgon, deputy Collateral Ancestors *John Greene, Jr., 14 Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations Maryland Direct Ancestors *Lt. Gen. Chevalier William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" Quinn (1907-2001), maternal grandfather Massachusetts Direct Ancestors *Charles Apthorp (1698-1758), financier of the Royal Army and Navy during the American Revolution *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970), Parol Officer of the Massachusetts state prisons *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918), 1st President of the National Society of Mural Painters *Capt. George Crowninshield (1766-1817), founder of the shipping firm, George Crowninshield & Sons *Richard Derby (16 Sep 1712 - 9 Nov 1783), merchant prince *William Hubbard (c1594-1670), one of the first historians in America *Rev. John Lothrop, pilgram father (1584-1653), colonists, colonial minister *George Morton (c1585-1624), pilgram father *Dea. Edmund Rice (1594-1663), selectmen, judge, a member of the Great and General Court of Mass. Collateral Ancestors *Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), U.S. Representative, brought the first elephant to America *Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739-1799), dubbed "first millionaire in America" *Gardiner Greene, merchant (1753-1832), merchant prince *John Rogers (1630-1684), 6th President of Harvard College Sea Captains Direct Ancestors *Stephen Haskett (1636-bef1698), lineal descent Collateral Descent *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-), 11th Governor of the Bahamas Colonial Governors Direct Ancestors *John Leverett, (bapt.1616-c1678), 19th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730) Military Direct Ancestors *John Chandler, Esq. (1665-1743) *John Chandler, Jr., Esq (1693-1762) *Maj. Gen. John Leverett (c1616-c1678), 19th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Lt. Ephraim Morton (1623-1693) *Lt. Gen. Chevalier William Wilson Quinn (1907-2001) *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762) *Gov. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), Governor-General of Jamaica *Col. James Swan, financier (1754-1830) *John Turner (1671-1742) Collateral Ancestors *Brvt. Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1837-1892) *Col. Elias Hasket (-), 11th Governor of the Bahamas *Col. Timothy Pickering, Adjutant General, 3rd United States Secretary of State] *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768) *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), American Revolutionary Major General, 5th great uncle *Col. Henry Sargent (bapt.1770-1845) Politicians Direct Ancestors *Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy * Perez Morton (1751-1837), Massachusetts Attorney General Collateral Ancestors *Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), U.S. Representative *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917), lawyer, American Ambassador to Great Britain *Hon. Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), 3rd U.S. Secretary of State Colonial Governors Direct Ancestors *Gov. John Haynes (1594-c1634), 1st governor of the Colony of Connecticut, 5th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *John Leverett, (bapt.1616-c1678), 19th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730, 1st Lieutenant Governor of the Province of New Hampshire *Gov. George Wyllys 1590-1645), 4th governor of the Colony of Connecticut, lineal descent Collateral Descent *Col. Elias Hasket (-), governor of the Bahamas *Gov. Benning Wentworrth (1696-1696) New York Direct Ancestors *Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), colonist, founder of New York state Virginia Collateral Ancestors *Lt. Col. Moses Kirkland (c1726-1787), torie proprieteror of 12,000 acres American Colonists Connectiuct *Dea. William Douglas *Gov. John Haynes (1594-c1634), 1st governor of the Colony of Connecticut, 5th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Gov. George Wyllys 1590-1645), 4th governor of the Colony of Connecticut New Hampshire *Elder William Wentworth (1616-1697), lineal descent *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), lineal descent Rhode Island *John Greene (c1594-1658), colonist, seurgon, deputy *John Greene, Jr., 14 Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations Massachusetts *Charles Apthorp (1698-1758), financier of the Royal military during the American Revolution *Sgt. John Choate (c1624-1695), lineal descent *Edward Colburne (1618-c1699), lineal descent, came over on the ship "Defiance" *Hugh Drury (c1616-1689), lineal descent *Jonathan Fairbanks (1595-1668), lineal desent *William Hubbard (c1594-1670), one of the first historians in America; lineal descent *Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688), lineal descent *George Hodges (-1709), lineal descent *Rev. John Lothrop (1584-1653), pilgrim father, colonial minister; lineal descent *Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1631-1712) *George Morton (c1585-1624), pilgram father, lineal descent *John Putnam (1510-1662), lineal descent *Dea. Edmund Rice (c1594-1663), selectmen, judge, a member of the Great and General Court of Mass. *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), lineal descent *Gov. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), Governor-General of Jamaica; lineal descent *Col. James Swan, financier (1754-1830), lineal descent New York *Capt. Lord Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), colonist, founder of New York state, lineal descent Notable American Families Connecticut *Chandler *Douglas *Haynes *Wyllys New Hampshire *Wentworth Massachusetts *Apthorp *Bacon *Chandler *Choate *Clarke *Crownishield *Derby *Fairbanks *de Gersdorff *Greene *Lothrop *Morton *Peabody *Pickering *Putnam *Rice *Sargent *Sedgwick Rhode Island *Greene New York *Gardiner European Ancestors Commoner Ancestors *Gen. Hezekiah Haynes (-1693), collateral descent *Rev. John Rogers (c1570-1636), lineal descent *Richard Rogers (1550?-1618), theologian, collateral descent Noble Ancestors Lineal Descent English *Thomas Fiennes, 8th Baron Dacre, KB *Henry Percy, 8th Earl of Northumberland (1532-1585) *Francis Talbot, 5th Earl of Shrewsbury (1500-1560) German *Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff *Heinrich XXIX Graf von Reuss-Ebersdorff *Johann V, Prince von Anhalt-Zerbst First Kings of Royal Families and Countries Lineal Descent Denmark * Gorm the Old of Denmark, reign (c936-c958) England Normand Dynasty * William the Conqueror of England (c1028-1087) House of Wessex * Cerdic of Wessex (-534) France House of Capet * Hugh Capet of France (c939-996) Germany Ottonian dynasty * Otto I of Germany (912-973) Hungary Arpad dynasty * Bela I of Hungary (c1015-1063) Ireland * Fergus of Ireland in 300 BC Norway Fairhair dynasty * Harlad Fairhair of Norway (860-c9490 Poland Piast dynasty * Boleslaw I the Brave of Poland (967-1025) Portugal Portuguese House of Burgundy * Afonso I of Portugal (1106/1109/1111-1185) Scotland House of Alpin * Kenneth MacAplin of Scotland (810-858) Spain House of Iniguez * Inigo Arista, 1st King of Pamplona (c824-851/52) House of Jimenez * Ramior I,1st King of Aragon (bef1007-1063) * Sancho I Garces, King of Pamplona (c860-925) House of Champagne * Theobald I the Posthumous, King of Navarre (1201-1253) Sweden House of Munso * Eric the Victorious of Sweden (c970-c995) Wales House of Aberffraw * Oain Gwynedd of Wales (c1100-1170) European imperial ancestors Lineal Descent *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor (1459-1519) *Sigismund, Holy Roman Emperor (1368-1437) Scottish clans Lineal descent *Campbell *Douglas *MacDougall *Munro External links *Quinn's page on Geni.com *Ancestry on WorldConnect